himitsu no koi
by syren888
Summary: El rey Kai es el mas temido por su actitud cruel, fria y calculadora...pero que pasa si todo su alrededor cambia a causa de una persona?..KaiHilary
1. Default Chapter

En el reino 'hitori no kokoro', existia un rey el cual todos temian...  
  
a pesar de su corta edad de 20 años, el ha logrado conquistar lo que sus antecesores no pudieron. Logrando atemorizar a cualquier reino que intente desafiarlo...  
  
****  
  
El joven rey recorria los largos pasillos del palacio. Su mirada era fria y distante y su porte orgulloso y determinado...  
  
"Cada dia es peor..."-piensa el rey con desgana y aburrimiento, mientras se dirigia al salon de juntas para discutir asuntos de seguridad nacional...  
  
Al pasar por una de las multiples habitaciones del palacio, hubo algo que llamo su atencion...  
  
Una silueta se movia dentro de una de las habitaciones, provocando que la curiosidad naciera en el interior del rey...  
  
"que podra ser?..."-se pregunta, comenzando a abrir la puerta de aquella habitacion, lenta pero determinadamente...  
  
Al abrir la puerta por completo, quedo deslumbrado ante lo que vio...  
  
"Es..."  
  
-Rey Kai, los representantes de las provincias del reino lo esperan...-Informa uno de los guardias del reino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven Rey...  
  
Rey solo mira al soldado, provocando que este temblera y asiente, para que este se retire...  
  
Al voltearse nuevamente, se percato de que lo qiu lo habia cautivado habia desaparecido...  
  
"Te encontrare nuevamente...solo es cuestion de tiempo, y cuando lo haga no podras escapar..."  
  
Y con ese pensamiento, Kai continua nuevamente su camino...  
  
/////  
  
Hola!!, este es mi primer fic de beyblade, por esa razon no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo de este anime, pero espero que dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan, ademas de que estoy segura de que quieren saber que fue lo que vio Kai verdad?...pues espero con ansias sus comentarios...  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. cap 2

Himitsu no Koi  
  
Al llegar al salón de reuniones, todos los representantes de la diferentes provincias del reino, hicieron una reverencia ante el joven rey...  
  
-Cuales son los temas a tratar?-Pregunta el rey, en su acostumbrado tono lleno de frialdad.  
  
-Ha habido muchas rebeliones últimamente su majestad, parece que un grupo de rebeldes a esparcido el rumor de que usted solo piensa en el oro y las riquezas...-Alega uno de los representantes.  
  
-Que piensen lo que quieran, lo que me interesa saber es quien es el líder de este grupo de rebeldes que osa ir contra mi voluntad...-Alega el rey, en un tono amenazador...  
  
-Según nuestros informantes, el líder de los rebeldes es...-  
  
Los ojos del rey se abren enormemente, al escuchar el nombre de la persona que es el responsable de las revueltas producidas en el reino...  
  
-Saben la razón que lo motivo a causar este caos?-Pregunta el rey, ocultando satisfactoriamente cualquier emoción...  
  
Uno de los presentes, le entrego un pergamino, el cual, Kai leyó rápidamente...  
  
-Comprendo...-  
  
-Que debemos hacer su majestad?...-  
  
El joven rey, solo hizo un ademán para que se retiraran, y estos obedecieron de inmediato...  
  
Estando solo en la gran habitación, Kai se sienta en el asiento principal con las facciones ligeramente ensombrecidas...  
  
"Por que las cosas tienen que ser así?...Has regresado para atormentarme no?....trayendo contigo el pasado olvidado, que he vuelto a recordar...y ahora, intentas derrocarme sin explicación alguna...no lo permitiré...este reino a progresado gracias a mi, y no tolerare que lo arruines todo...si quieres guerra...guerra tendrás....hermano."...   
  
De lo que Kai no se habia dado cuenta, que desde la puerta del lugar, alguien lo observaba detenidamente sin perderse ni un solo de sus movimientos...  
  
////  
  
Hola!! se muy bien que soy muy mala por hacer el capitulo tancorto, y dejarlo con tantas interrogantes(~_^), pero me creerian si les dijera que todo tiene un objetivo, y el mio es lograr que cierta amiga mia escritora de fics, aprenda a no escribir los capitulos de sus fics tan cortos...Tiene que aprender la leccion de alguna forma!!!(mirada asesina a Kagi35)..ejem...  
  
bueno, no se preocupen que dentro de un tiempo los capitulos seran mas largos, estoy estudiando arduamente para ver si puedo lograr esa meta, mientras, no olviden dejar sus reviews por favor!!! 


	3. cap 3

Himitsu no koi

Cap. 3

En una de los múltiples pasillos del castillo del reino hitori no

kokoro, se podía divisar una silueta caminando entre las sombras...

Ya era de noche y por esa razón, solo se podía distinguir las ropas de

aquella silueta, que eran blancas como la nieve, al igual que el

pequeño destello dorado de una cadena que tenía la forma de un fénix en

miniatura con un pequeño rubí incrustado en el pecho de este...

"Debo darme prisa...si me descubre yo…"

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero esta no termino su recorrido,

ya que alguien había colocado su dedo de forma imperceptible en su

mejilla removiendo con una caricia la rebelde lágrima…

Al fin…He podido encontrarte….Boku no Tenshi (mi ángel)-dice una

figura encapuchada al oído de la chica, de la cual, con la luz de la luna

podía verse claramente el brillo de sus rubíes ojos…

"N-no puede ser…"

Q-que haces aquí?-Pregunta ella en tono temerosa.

Es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi prometida?-Pregunta el

encapuchado, con un tono sarcástico, dejando ver una maliciosa sonrisa

dibujada en s rostro, provocando un que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo

de la chica.

No si eso implica estar en territorio enemigo…-

De que hablas Hilary? Este lugar también es mi hogar…El que quiera

declararle la guerra al rey no es de importancia…-

Pero es tu hermano!-

En un rápido movimiento, Hilary fue estrellada contra una de las

columnas por el encapuchado, el cual la sostenía del cuello…El viento hizo

acto de presencia, removiendo la capucha de aquel ser, dejando ver una

larga cabellera azulada, y unos oscurecidos ojos carmesí…

No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera o lo lamentaras…Puede que seas mi

prometida, pero los accidentes ocurren, verdad koishii (querida)?-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar libremente por las mejillas de la

chica…el removió sus lagrimas con sus labios, antes de apoderarse de los

de ella en un beso forzado…

Al separarse, una extraña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del ex

encapuchado…se acerca al oído de Hilary y le susurra…

Te estaré vigilando Tenshi…no me falles.-

H-hai…Tayson-sama-

Buena chica…nos veremos…-

Con eso dicho, Tayson se va del lugar, ocultándose entre las sombras y

dejando un sentimiento de extrema frialdad a su paso…

Minutos después, Hilary cae al piso hecha un mar de lágrimas…

"Por que las cosas tienen que ser así?...que hice para merecer todo

esto?"

'Olvidarlo…'-responde su conciencia

"No fue por voluntad propia..."

'Pero al recordarlo lo rechazaste y decidiste…'

"Fue por su bien…"

'Continua engañándote...yo no te detendré…'

De sus labios se escapa un ahogado sollozo, antes de comenzar a

dirigirse al interior del palacio…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percata de que alguien caminaba en

dirección contraria a la de ella, y la colisión fue inevitable…

Hilary esperaba el impacto contra el suelo, pero solo siente unos

calidos brazos atraerla hacia un bien formado pecho….

G-gomen (lo siento), ha sido mi culpa…-Se disculpa ella sin levantar

la cabeza.

….-

Hilary levanto el rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos

negro-grisáceos observándola con intensidad…

Eres tú…-

Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos…

* * *

Si lose, esta muy corto, y no es justo despues de todo el tiempo que 

tengo sin actualizar...

Pero lo que pasa es que, ademas de que mi internet esta muerta(estoy en

la casa de una amiga mia),

este fic fue borrado completamente de mi computadora,junto con la gran

mayoria de los fics que tengo publicados en excepcion de los ultimos dos que he publicado de Inuyasha, por tal

razon, es un milagro el que halla vuelto a escribir de este fic...

Mis examenes finales han comenzado, y escribir fics es una de las

formas que tengo para no ponerme nerviosa...Encontre este fic, en uno de mis

viejos diskette,

el cual aun estaba con vida, y me dije, por que no? asi que me puse a

escribir...

Espero que aunque este super corto, le halla gustado este capitulo, no

hare promesas porque las probabilidades de publicacion son muy escasas,

hasta que arreglen el internet de mi compu..

Pero tratare de responder cualquier duda o interrogante que tengan,

ademas de que acepto opiniones, amenazas de muerte, criticas y

sugerencias...

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado pendientes a esta

acttualizacion, y a quienes lo leen por primera vez, espero que lo hallan

disfrutado...

Dejen sus reviews, por favor...

Ja ne!


End file.
